123 Slaughter me Street
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. As you can tell by (He points upwards) the title, we’ve got multiple games to review today. All of them being scary Sesame Street parodies called 123 Slaughter Me Street! (The main theme starts as clips of the first game begin to play) G-man (V.O): This is something I was asked to review from someone by the name of Hugorrr. Slaughter me Street is OBVIOUSLY a horror game spinoff of the popular kid’s show Sesame Street, and I can’t really explain anything else without spoiling it. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: So, let’s get this thing started, already! This is- (He gets cut off by static, and then we cut to Chadtronic in his usual location. During their conversation, it cuts between them) Chad: Hold it right there, you Frickin’ frick! G-man: What the fuck?! Chad: I just saw your review of the Great 911 Adventure! You think you can just rip me off? G-man: Rip you off? I don’t even know who you are! Chad: Um, I’m Chad? Chad… Tronic? G-man (Under his breath): Chadtronic? (Out loud) Oh, the man-child? Chad: Man-chi-? You have some nerve! G-man: Listen, I’ve got a scary game to review, so just run along and- Chad: Wait, scary game? Can I help? G-man: If I let you, will you get off my back? Chad: You could say that, yes. G-man (Sighing): Fine! Let’s just do this thing! Chad: So, what are we reviewing? (Cut to the title screen of the first Slaughter Me Street game briefly before we cut back to Chad) Chad: Oh, fu-! (He gets cut off as we cut to a black screen that’s part of the game) G-man (V.O): After we hear a news report that we shouldn’t care about, we see a slideshow of photo of some gut running away from the police and falling into a building via skylight. (Cut to the title screen) And since we’re new at this game, we might as well view the tutorial! (Cut to the tutorial) Chad (V.O): Unlike other games where you use the mouse to look around, you press A to look left, and D to look right. And we have a flashlight. Do we press F? Nope! We press the spacebar! What’s F for? It’s to open doors! There IS a useful key to look behind you, and its Q! Get used to these controls, because you can’t change it! (Cut to the actual game) And now we can finally start the- (A jumpscare happens. Cut back to the G-man screaming and falling out of his chair. After a while, he gets back up) G-man: Are you serious?! We’re not even ten minutes in, and we already died! Chad: Well, they DID say to listen for growls. G-man (Now back in his chair): Did they say what to do when you hear it? Chad: Uh… No? G-man: Well, great! We have a game that doesn’t tell us what to do with the monsters! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): So, what should you do when you hear a growl? You turn around and shine your flashlight at the monster until it goes away. That’s it. And guess what? That’s literally all you do throughout the entire game! Chad (V.O): Wait, seriously? G-man: Yeah! At least, that I know of. In all honesty, I can’t find the ending to the game on YouTube anywhere, and I can’t get past the first floor. All that I found close to an ending, is the player going down some stairs before the flashlight goes out. (Cut back to Chad) Chad: Well, you said that there was a part 2, right? G-man: Uh, yeah? Chad: Well, maybe that’ll be better! G-man: I hope, you’re right… (Cut to the pre-game level from 123 Slaughter me Street 2) ??? (V.O): Hey, guys. It’s Nate Sanders here. Welcome to 123 Slaughter me Street 2! Chad (V.O): What the frick? Is that the creator of the game? G-man (V.O): Holy shit, I think it is! Are they so low on character ideas that they add in the god damn creator? Anyway, Nate tells us the controls, and it really amped up since the last one! Now you can use the mouse to look around, W, A, S, and D to move around, shift to sprint, spacebar to crouch, and E to interact. Chad (V.O): You can also hide in this game. Use the blue glows to find where can hide, and the pink trails are used to seek and find important stuff. Your goal in each level is to escape the house by finding the key and exiting trough the front door. And, uh… G-man (V.O): Don’t tell me, that’s all you do while simultaneously avoiding the monsters? Chad (V.O): …Yeah. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Well, that’s just great! We have two annoyingly-repetitive games! Chad: Don’t worry, the retro game is better. G-man: The what? Chad: The retro game! Its for the Android and IOS! G-man: I’m intrigued… Tell me more! Chad: You’ve got it! (Cut to a montage of clips from the retro game) Chad (V.O): 123 Slaughter Me Street Retro is an action-survival mobile game created by Nate Sanders and John Kolbek. It is an official spin-off to the first game. In the game, you must navigate and escape the abandoned building by reaching at end of the hallway and scaring the puppets with the flashlight in side-scrolling style. The apartment had 13 difficulty floors, unlike its original game. After completing a floor, the player must battle against The Nightmare, who serves as recurring boss in the game. In addition, a house-like floor is both a bonus floor and the last floor. There was originally going to be a sequel, but it was cancelled do to lack of interest. (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: Huh. I guess there was more to it than I thought. Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you- Chad: Um, what about the YouTube channel? G-man: The what? Chad: Yeah. Slaughter Me Street has a YouTube channel. G-man: Oh, fu-! (He gets cut off as we cut to the SMS YouTube channel) G-man (V.O): Yep. There’s a YouTube channel belonging to the creators of Slaughter Me Street. Or rather the villains. The videos on this channel consist of a series called Odd Stories for Odd Children. Or OSFOC. And can I just say that it sounds like a curse word in the Land of Oz? Chad (V.O): The first video on this channel is titled "The Green Children". And it depicts one of the villains reading the story of the Green Children. Heck! Even PewDiePie made a cameo on here! We would go deeper into this channel, but the videos are WAY too scary! (Cut back to the G-man) G-man: And that was the 123 Slaughter Me Street series, and the YouTube channel! All-in-all, I think the games are repetitive, but the channel’s pretty neat! But I want hear from you, Chad. What do you think of the series? Chad: I thought it was actually good for a parody! It really got a lot of attention, and not many parodies do that. Other than that, you pretty much summed it up! Well, thanks for having me, this has been fun! Bye! (Cut to static, and then back to the G-man) G-man: Huh. I guess that’s that! Once again, big thanks to FANDOM user Hugorrr for suggesting this episode! Well, I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode